In recent years, with an information processing system including multiple servers (physical machines) such as a data center, in order to effectively handle increase in the number of uses thereof, the types of services, and the number of services, on the OS (Operating System) of each physical machine there are used multiple virtual machines which emulate the physical machine.
According to the technology in the past, a virtual machine may freely be activated and operated on a physical machine. However, when attempting to secure a predetermined number of physical machines of which the remaining capabilities are equal to or greater than a predetermined capability in preparation for further arrangement of a virtual machine, one or more virtual machines are being operated, and the total number of physical machines of which the remaining capabilities are equal to or greater than a predetermined capability exceeds a predetermined number, i.e., an excess state occurs. Also, when attempting to secure a predetermined number of physical machines of which the remaining capabilities are equal to or greater than a predetermined capability in preparation for further arrangement of a virtual machine, the total number of physical machines may tend to increase. In such a situation, attempting to secure a predetermined number of physical machines of which the remaining capabilities are equal to or greater than a predetermined capability in preparation for further arrangement of a virtual machine causes increase in the total number of physical machines used for this, and also causes increase in power consumption.